Sexy kings
by Usagi-chun
Summary: Riku and Sora go after Xemnas and find themselves in a new world and defeating the wrong enemy in inkheart


Sexy Kings

A/N: I would like to give credit for Realm1993 for giving me this inspiration from her awesome picture. ^^

Riku and Sora headed after Xemnas into the door that leads to into Kingdom hearts. They really had no idea what to expect. But the other side was bright, green and very colorful. The air smelt like overripe berries, fading blossoms and many more interesting smells. The trees were huge as if they never stop even though the trees reach the sky.

"Hey, where are we?" Sora asked.

"Kingdom hearts?" Riku replied but not really certain of himself.

"I thought it would be more um….different." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's just go find Xemnas." Murmured Riku with impatience.

Sora kept looking around like if a heartless or something to pop out. Nothing really did except for the fairies flying by. He expected them to be nice like Tinker bell. Sadly to say they weren't. The fairies had fun flying above Sora's head only because he had spiky hair they have never seen before.

Riku tried not to be amazed like his sappy friend. His bright blue eyes took in all gorgeous sights. Occasionally he would laugh at Sora for being so dumb. He felt different because he didn't have to struggle to control the darkness from his heart. He was extremely happy to see his friends again.

"Having fun Sora?" laughed Riku.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Sora asked getting a confused look…kind of.

"You look like a child in a candy store." Replied Riku stopping mid-tracks.

Capricorn's Shadow was lurking around for prey. It spotted Riku and Sora along its mater's path. The Shadow was aware that one of the boys saw it. The Shadow instantly disappeared as the sun hit it. The Shadow headed to it master's castle to tell him about the intruders.

"What are you looking at?" Sora asked as he summoned the Oathkeeper.

"Something from our 'friend'" Riku replied sharply.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed then ran after it.

Riku ran after Sora. They ran past the Inn by the border of Argenta. The blue fairies flew away from the area as if they were scared. The boys looked at each other with a what the fuck look. A guy came out onto the path. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. He was also wearing a pouch around his neck for safe keeping of some luck. The guy pulled out a knife ready to draw some fresh blood.

"Great! Another one of those Organization XIII" shouted Sora.

"So you are the lovely intruders to my master." The guy hissed.

"Come on Sora, we can take him easily." Riku added with a smile bringing out his weapon.

"So you think you can win against me. Before you guys get sliced up, my name is Basta." Bowed Basta still hissing.

Sora didn't think this through all the way. He attack Basta with his keyblade but it had no effect to him. Sora tried some of his magic against him and still no luck. It was Basta's turn now. Basta dodge Sora's attack and slashed him across his pretty face. Making a pretty pattern with his new sharpened knife. Riku jumped in hitting Basta in the back which looked like hit him. After two hours they finally defeated Basta with plenty of new patterns across their faces. The Blue fairies made Riku and Sora sit down as they healed their faces.

"Thanks." Sora smiled at the fairies.

"Well it looks like we are almost there." Riku said dazing up into the starry night sky.

"Once we get done with this we can head back home." Smiled Sora.

The boys waited till dawn to move out. Along the way the fairies helped them out, by showing them which plants to eat, what herbs will help them and many more. Sometimes the fairies will tug on Riku's and Sora's hair because they wanted it for their nest. Both boys took a nice junk of hair out for the fairies.

"This is it." Riku said staring at the castle.

"Yea…Let's go and save our friends." Sora said eagerly.

"Don't slow down either so he won't win." Riku smirked with enjoyment.

Sora headed into Capricorn's castle first. Everything was covered in either red or black. Maids cleaning the castle spotless. None of them didn't even care to notice that Riku or Sora was in the castle. Sora headed up the stairs into the grand room. Where Capricorn and Xemnas stood talking. Xemnas smiled at Capricorn and disappeared through a portal. Leaving Capricorn and Sora to fight. Riku was to busy fighting Flatnose, and other of his men.

"I've been told you would be coming by two different people." Capricorn said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked being clueless.

"It does not matter. I will tell you what does, what way will you like to be executed?" snarled Capricorn.

"I am not going to die!" yelled Sora preparing to attack at any moment.

Capricorn surrounded him and Sora with fire that isn't well to tame. Every time Sora tried to attack Capricorn the fire scorched his skin. The fire caught Sora's cloths on fire. The clothing slowly turned to ash but only his shirt though. Eventually the fire died off, so that Sora could attack. That's what he did. Every time he had an opening chance. Capricorn called to his friend the Shadow for dinner. The room turned dark instantly; there were screams throughout the room. No where to hid or where to attack. Sora could only feel blood dripping from his burns. All of the sudden the Shadow was dead to Riku saving Sora.

Riku and Sora defeated Capricorn in every cold, brutal way they could…..ok well not really brutal or cold way. But they did have to throw everything they had to defeat Capricorn. His men turned into ink, the stuff on the walls turned into ash, the maids were clean and happy. The whole castle itself was given its life back. Everyone bowed down to Sora and Riku who was shirtless by now…not really sure how though. The fairies crowned both of them the new kings.

"I can get use to being a king." Sora smiled with his hands behind his head.

"So can I." answered Riku as he sat on the handle of the thrown.

"Do you think we can stay here for awhile?" Sora asked sitting down and eating grapes.

"I see why not. Just don't let Kairi know about this." grinned Riku.

"Thank you for slaying Capricorn for us." A soft, kind voice said through the crowd people.

For several months many girls came by to serve the kings. A lot of the same girls came out of the room with tons of nosebleeds. Riku and Sora became the Sexy kings throughout the kingdom of Argenta.


End file.
